


Wings Of Angels Trilogy Book Two: Healing

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Wings Of Angels [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Male Slash, Paparazzi, Recovery, Series, Slash, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the epidemic, Robin recovers in Gotham General Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shutterbugs

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Bruce/Dick)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 11; P 6: Heal  
> Prompt Count: (14/15)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: January 15, 2011-January 20, 2011  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: November 9, 2011-November 11, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1411 + 993 (Total: 2404)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/14407.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a star patient…and the paparazzi are determined.

_“The paparazzi are like parasites.”_

  


**Bruce Wayne**  
 **2011 C.E.**

Batman stood over Robin’s bed, watching as the younger man breathed without difficulty as he slept. He laid a gloved hand on the now-cool brow, his gesture unobserved in the private room. Robin had been moved from ICU now that the virus had finally left his system.

The illness that had spread like the plague throughout Gotham was finally diminishing. As mysteriously as it had come, it had fled, like a miasma chased by the wind.

Right now Batman didn’t much care about the reason. All he cared about was that the young man lying in this bed was going to live.

A nurse entered the room, a bit hesitant, but Batman said, “Go ahead with your checks, Nurse.” 

She nodded, her expression weary. Batman had no doubt she had been working for hours. A lock of brown hair tumbled over her forehead and she impatiently pushed it back as she took Robin’s pulse. When she finished taking the vitals, she noted the numbers on the chart.

“Everything’s okay, Batman.”

A ghost of a smile played around his lips. “Thank you.”

After the nurse left, Batman brushed back raven locks from Robin’s forehead.

A rush of air swirled his cape and a strong hand rested on his shoulder. “Alfred says come home _right now_ ,” said Superman.

“All right.”

It was a testament to his exhaustion that Batman put up no fight, but his worry over his lover and the long, torturous nights of helplessness while Robin hovered close to death had finally taken a toll on him. He allowed Superman to fly him home, and Alfred was waiting. He immediately took charge, directing Clark to take Bruce upstairs.

“A hot meal will await you when you finish your bath, sir.”

Clark helped Bruce get into the tub, surprised that his prickly friend allowed it but when it came to Dick, the worry simply drained him.

Clark went downstairs after a super-speed change, enjoying some savory vegetable soup when Bruce came down in casual clothes. He too devoured the soup and French bread, Clark saying, “Dick looks a lot better.”

“Yes. The doctors say he’s on the way to recovery. And so many others are, too.”

“That’s great.”

“Gotham comes through again.”

Clark smiled. “Yes, she did.”

Clark left after dinner and Bruce went right to bed, sleeping for the first time in days.

& & & & & &

Ellie Morrison came in to Gotham General Hospital after her first good night’s sleep in a week. The stocky nurse hurried to the station on her floor, glad that normal shifts were coming back. Now with the epidemic slowing down, hospital personnel didn’t have to live at Gotham General.

“Hey, Ellie,” said Maura Mulvaney, a tall, thin brunette. People said they resembled the Number 10 when they stood side-by-side.

“Hey, Maura.” Ellie grabbed a chart. “How’s our star patient doing?”

Maura grinned. “Sleeping comfortably. Man, who would have thought that the Boy Wonder would be in here?”

“Not to mention the Batman.”

“Yeah, well, he seems to prefer coming in and out of the window, so don’t be surprised if he’s already in Robin’s room.”

“Okay.” Ellie replaced the chart, her short brown hair bobbing as she walked down the hall to Room 306. 

Since it was not ICU, there was a door instead of a curtain giving privacy. She entered the room, startled to see an orderly aiming his cellphone at the sleeping patient in the bed.

“Hey!” The orderly turned. “What the heck are you doing? You can’t invade a patient’s privacy like this.” He brushed past her and ran out. Ellie followed. “Hey! I didn’t see a nametag! Come back here!”

“Morrison, what’s with all the shouting?” asked Nursing Supervisor Reva Berry, a frown marring sharp features as she approached from the nurses’ station.

“There’s something fishy about that orderly. He tried to take a picture of a patient!”

Reva’s temper could match her dark-red hair. “A reporter, I’ll bet! Call Security!”

Ellie gave a description of the man: five feet ten, one hundred and seventy pounds, brown hair, brown eyes, and a stubbly growth of beard.

Security Chief Kyle McLachlan was glad for the description, but the man had given them the slip, he said regretfully.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Berry, he’s gone now,” said Maura.

“Yeah, but I’m the one who has to tell the Batman about this!”

Ellie and Maura shot her sympathetic looks.

& & & & & &

Reva remained nervous, waiting for the appearance of Robin’s mentor. An hour after the incident, Ellie came out of Room 306 and said, “He’s here.”

Reva took a deep breath and marched down to the room.

The Batman was by the bedside, the lights dimmed. The Dark Knight loomed large in his black cape and cowl, Reva swallowing.

"Um, Batman."

“Yes?” The voice was deep and slightly raspy.

“There was an orderly who was…um, trying to take Robin’s picture.” Batman remained silent but Reva’s nerves grew more skittish. “We figure he was a tabloid photographer. Security has his description.” At the Bat’s continued silence, she blurted, “We’re sorry!”

“Keep up the good work, Nurse Berry.”

Reva nearly fainted, and quickly nodded.

& & & & & &

Once Reva had left, Batman’s attention returned to Robin, who was slowly coming awake. He leaned over the bed. “How do you feel?”

Robin yawned. “Tired.”

Batman smiled. “”Rest, then. I’ll be right here.”

Robin plucked at his lover’s sleeve. “I know.” His eyes slid closed again.

& & & & & &

Robin was still weak, but he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time in the next few days. He effortlessly charmed the nurses, blue eyes visible through his domino mask as the lenses were snapped back in order to allow the doctors and nurses to check pupil reaction.

Batman was often in the room, but not every minute. The nurses were happier when he was not present, because he made them nervous. Robin made them feel good, joking and smiling with them as he allowed their ministrations. There had even been a few autograph hunters among the staff, which the Teen Wonder cheerfully obliged. Some of the nurses from ICU came down to see him, glad to see that he was doing well.

So it was that one morning soon after Robin’s move down from ICU, Ellie greeted him cheerfully. “How are you doing this morning, Robin?”

“Not bad.” He rubbed his forehead. “Still kind of weak.”

“That’s not surprising, considering the beating your body took.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am!”

Robin laughed. “Nurse knows best?”

“You better believe it.” Ellie handed Robin his medication and a cup of water.

“Anymore reporters sneaking around out there?”

“Let’s hope not. I think your mentor would like a word with the last one.”

“The guy better run for the hills.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Ellie went about her tasks, checking Robin’s vitals and writing down the information. “Are you up for some toast this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. What kind of juice would you like?”

“Apple, please.”

“Great. I’ll get that sent up.” Ellie peered out the window. “What the…?”

“Is Batman coming?” Robin’s voice held eager anticipation.

“No, some wiseguy is across the street with a telephoto lens!” Ellie strode over to the window and snapped the blinds shut. “Boy, they don’t give up!” She stomped out of the room while Robin smiled.

& & & & & &

The rattling of the blinds alerted Robin to Batman’s arrival. He smiled as the Dark Knight slipped into the room.

“Feeling better?”

Robin nodded. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

Batman took his hand. “Yes. Batgirl is helping me on patrol. Superman, too.” His voice grew softer. “I miss you.”

Robin weakly squeezed his hand. “Me, too.”

Batman kissed him gently. When he pulled back, he asked, “Any more incidents?” When Robin related that morning’s event, Batman’s mouth twisted. “I won’t have you disturbed.”

“Get Cl…Superman to keep an eye on me. Red, too.”

“Are you talking Batgirl or Speedy?”

Robin laughed. “Either one will do.” He laughed again at his lover’s raised eyebrow. For Batman, hearing that laughter was a balm to his aching soul.

“I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Oh, Batman.” Robin fluttered his eyelashes.

Batman snorted.

& & & & & &

Batman did get Batgirl and Superman to help keep an eye on Robin, with him as the chief protector.

There would be no breaching of the walls around his lover as long as the Dark Knight had anything to say about it.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm arrives and danger lurks in the shadows.

  
_The darkness shifts_   
_And whispers_   
_Like inky smoke,_   
_Silky and sinuous._

_Danger lurks._   


  


**Sylvan Glade**   
**“Smoky”**   
**1959 C.E.**

The Bat stalked down the hall as thunder rumbled in the distance. Nurses and orderlies quickly got out of his way.

He swept into Robin’s room, all the nurses and doctors looking at each other. It would be best not to cross the Bat’s path tonight.

There seemed to be something in the air tonight. People’s skin crawled, the hair on the backs of their necks standing on end as they anticipated _something_ coming their way this night.

Clouds scudded across the face of the moon, wind whipping through the trees on the outskirts of the city and down the concrete canyons within Gotham’s limits. Citizens still skittish over the recent epidemic pulled up their collars and hurried home.

& & & & & &

In Robin’s room, Batman was speaking quietly to him when the Bat-Signal flashed through the sky. Batman’s mouth twisted in annoyance.

Robin grabbed his lover’s hand. “You have to go.”

Batman barely retained a sigh. “I know.” He kissed his Little Bird, slipping out the window.

Robin relaxed against the pillows. Hopefully he could get some sleep. If he gained some strength, his doctor would let him go home. He was really craving some of Alfred’s chicken soup. Grateful for the dimmed lights, he closed his eyes.

& & & & & &

The halls were quiet, staff going about their business. Claps of thunder gave everyone the jitters, punctuated by flashes of lightning. People just wished that the storm would arrive already.

As if in answer to that wish, rain began to fall, spattering the windows as the thunder shook the hospital. A clatter set Ellie’s teeth on edge as someone dropped a tray.

She wished that she was home but she was on night shift this week. Well, at least night shift tended to be quiet. As a loud crack of thunder reverberated through the hall, she amended it to non-stormy nights.

And high in the sky, the Angel of Death glided across Gotham.

& & & & & &

Shadows coalesced and broke apart, flowing down the halls of the great hospital. Quiet reigned in the halls, televisions turned off due to the storm. Conversation was muted at the nurses’ station, turning to annoyance as the lights flickered.

One shadow crept toward Room 306, disappearing as the lights went out, accompanied by patients’ cries of fear and the nurses’ curses. The night supervisor called the head of maintenance.

As activity took place at the nurses’ station, the shadow slithered into Robin’s room.

& & & & & &

Robin opened his eyes, some sixth sense alerting him to trouble. He tensed, listening intently. The shadow in the room moved, lit by flashes of lightning. He sat up, flexing his right hand. The shadow in the corner moved.

At the crash of thunder and flash of lightning, Robin’s eyes widened as he saw the shadow in the corner break away to reveal a figure he very much didn’t want to see.

The Joker smiled.

“So, Baby Bird, you’ve had visitors before. Shutterbugs, eh? But I’m the best one to…capture…your essence.”

Robin kicked off his blankets and rolled out of the bed, narrowly escaping the knife thrust into his pillow. He straightened up, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his arm as he fended off another lunge. He bumped into the rolling tray, the metal cover of the dinner tray rolling off and clattering to the floor.

More thunder crashed as Robin lashed out with his foot, connecting with the Joker’s thigh. The criminal howled, pushing forward as he tried to stab Robin.

Robin knew that he was at a disadvantage. He had grown stronger recently, but that strength would be fleeting, and the Joker had maniacal power.

They circled each other, Robin seeing the shocked face of Ellie Morrison in the doorway. He summoned up all the strength he had and performed a backflip, quickly changing to a somersault as he kicked. He missed by a fraction of an inch, timing off after his illness.

It could be a fatal mistake.

The window’s glass shattered as thunder roared, the graceful figure of the Bat gliding through the glittering shards.

“So, Batsy, come to protect your Baby Bird?”

“You’d better believe it, Joker.”

Robin was on the floor but not helpless. He lashed out with his feet and knocked the Joker off-balance while Batman grabbed the clown’s wrist and wrenched the knife away. The Joker was not so easily deterred, producing another knife while Robin shouted a warning. Batman warded off the blow while shoving the Joker down onto the bed, pining him with precision. The deft use of bat-cuffs resulted in the Joker secured to the bed.

"Robin?" Batman leaned down and helped his partner to his feet. He led him out into the hall, away from the Joker's mocking eyes.

It was dark out in the hall due to the power failure. Batman wrapped his cape around Robin.

“Are you all right?”

Robin smiled, the brilliance touching his lover’s heart. “I’m fine.”

Batman hugged him, a gloved hand stroking his young lover’s hair.

“Batman! Robin! Are you all right?” asked Ellie anxiously as she ran toward them, followed by two Security guards.

“Yes. Gentlemen, I’d recommend waiting until the Gotham police get here. Don’t try to take the Joker anywhere on your own. Without the proper precautions, he’ll slit your throats,” said Batman.

Swallowing, the guards assured him that they would not attempt moving the Joker, keeping watch on the room instead.

“Good idea. Nurse Morrison, is there a room that I can take Robin to? He needs to lie down.”

“Certainly. This way.”

Ellie helped settle Robin into bed, then after checking his vitals, left them alone.

“You should keep an eye on the Joker,” Robin said.

“I will.” Batman lifted the domino mask to look into Dick’s face. 

Dick smiled. “I’ll be home soon.”

“You better be.”

Dick laughed as Batman slipped his mask back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little surprise...the Joker! ;)


End file.
